The Desert Fox
"The Desert Fox" is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Victor Denley *Glenn Hawkins Walkthrough The mission starts with the player, Pvt. Denley, and Sgt. Hawkins in a Jeep talking about the Battle of Kasserine Pass, and the past couple of days as the "26th got their asses handed to them by Rommel and his damn Afrika Korps". The player then gets to the Rolling Hills and are attacked by a German Division and five tanks. The player proceeds by destroying the five tanks but the players half-track gets destroyed by a Tiger. The player then holds the line for about two to three minutes until the Stuarts get there and take out the Tigers. Hawkins and Denley will then talk with a Stuart commander. The commander says that the pass is filled with mines and the engineers who should clear them out do not have an escort. Hawkins then orders the player and Denley to escort the engineers all the way to the pass, using the footpath. the player meets up with Sgt. Hassler and two of his men. The player and the squad move out and are attacked by two Germans right in front of him. Take them out quickly. The player is then attacked in the ruins. The enemies here use a lot of cover, so use grenades and the MP40. The player proceeds through the ruins and the player will see a cave with five Germans. he eliminates the enemies and moves through the cave with his squad. Once they exit the tunnel, they're met with an MG42 a bit further away. The player takes him the gunners out. The player moves forward and is met with another MG42. The player takes the gunner out and runs to the next the MG. Another gunner will run to the MG, take him out. The player will then see three Germans by the table. he eliminates them and moves quickly, as the tanks have already noticed the player. The player then destroys the three tanks down in the pass. Denley tells the player to grab the Panzerschreck. After the player has taken the tanks out, an armored car moves towards the player and stops by the barbed wire. The player destroys it immediately. He continues moving and stops in front of the road, as a friendly Jeep drives towards the mines. Lucky for the Jeep, the driver gets shot by a sniper and the gunner will jump out, while the Jeep crashes on the rocks in front of the player. The gunner will take cover behind the rocks, and tells the player to keep his head down. He will try to locate the sniper and kill him. He does kill one of the snipers, before getting killed by another. The player then needs to use the sniper rifle to kill three other snipers. Sgt. Hassler and his men (if the player managed to keep the other two engineers alive) then disarm the mines as the player gives covering fire with the .50 cal on the Jeep. Sgt. Hawkins and Kelly drive next to the player in a Jeep. Hawkins tells the player and his squad to move up along the footpath to take out enemy artillery positions which are raining hell down on the pass. The player and his squad move up and take out two Germans behind some rocks. Inside the cave next to the player, a soldier called O'Bryant joins his squad and blows up a cave wall in front of the player. O'Bryant cannot die, so do not worry about him. The player also gets two other friendlies with the player, who can die. They will always respawn every checkpoint the player restarts on. They always have the same names too. After the explosion, the player will find a village crawling with Germans and two MG42s. Take out the enemies and the MG42 above. The player then walks through a path and find another MG42 between two buildings, but it is hard to get shot by him. The player can flank him from the left or from the right, both paths have a couple of enemies. The player and his squad then move up, take out two Germans by a tent and find the Germans using the American 105s. There are two of them, and the player should be able to take out the first group with a well placed grenade. After that, three more advance towards the player. Go all the way down, take out the group and the defending Germans with grenades and well-aimed shots. Move up, the player will see another German squad. Take them out. Now, go all the way down, take out the two Germans in the way. The player will see an armored car firing at the sky. Take out the Germans next to the car, and plant a charge on the car. After that, the player will see how the Germans try to break through the lines, but then get blown up by American fighters. Hawkins then comes in with a Jeep and then tells everybody to hop in and go back to base. Weapon Loadout Gallery The Desert FoxBRO1.jpg|The missions start. The Desert FoxBRO2.jpg Trivia *The two other engineers can die, although they can take more hits than any other vulnerable friendly soldiers. *The name of this mission is a reference to Field Marshal Erwin Rommel's nickname, "The Desert Fox". *If subtitles are activated, they will say Shermans instead of Stuarts when Denley mentions that the Panzerschrecks tore them up. *O'Bryant tells Denley that he has "enough Comp B to blow us a hole all the way to China." *After the giant door is destroyed while escorting the engineers, in the village just beyond it, there is a dead cow lying on a fence. *Even though Hawk says to grab some mines from the back, the player can see there are no mines. *When passing the medical station, one of the soldiers sitting outside being attended to looks strangely similar to Brooklyn. Video Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels Category:Cleanup